


Anything

by MegaKat



Series: BlueGeneral: A Collection of Nappa and Ami Oneshots [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Dark Mercury - Freeform, Darkury - Freeform, F/M, God help me I can't stop, but do yall really want me to?, more shameless Nappami smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKat/pseuds/MegaKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accidentally seeing her bodyguard of thirty years and the man that helped her conquer the galaxy naked, Queen Ami can't seem to get him out of her head. A consultation with the mirror she won from Neptune's defeat garners her some answers she isn't ready for... and a solution to get what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part deal, folks! Part two is nearly done, so no worries! It won't take me long to get it up! And like I said in the tags... I can't stop. Help. Please help. So much fucking Nappami smut squirrels are in my head right now.

                It all started with an accident. A simple accident, and after that, Ami couldn’t seem to get him out of her head.

                One would think she had enough in her head ever since she’d begun her rule as the queen of the Negaverse, and especially since she’d defeated all of the other Senshi in battle and taken over rule of the solar system, but nooo… she had to wind up thinking about _him_ all the time, too. 

                “Blast and damn,” Dark Mercury growled to herself as she slumped into her mattress, sweaty and exhausted. But not satisfied. She’d just stroked herself to orgasm three times and she _still_ wanted him! She couldn’t get the image of her bodyguard and most trusted minion out of her mind, naked and dripping with water from the hot springs, his muscles rolling and moving beneath his skin as he washed himself.

                Even the thought of his flaccid cock turned her on as she thought of what it might look like if she aroused him, and Ami gasped with pleasure as the silk of her sheets whispered across her over-sensitive flesh and she imagined that the friction was a result of his fingertips and not a piece of expensive cloth. “Does he even want me?” She wondered aloud.

                He cared about her, she knew that much for sure, but whether or not he was attracted to her was beyond her ken. He’d never once made a move or even dropped a hint that he wanted her—oh no, Nappa was the very best of servants and the perfect definition of loyalty and competence. Not the smartest man, but smart enough to know when to ask for help on a mission and smart enough even to admit that something was beyond his abilities to accomplish. And he would never in a million years voice his desire for her and she knew it; he would think that something like that would be overstepping his bounds. No, she would have to initiate contact if she wanted sex… but that would mean risking looking like a fool. Or worse yet, Ami could reveal her desire, only to have him comply because he thought it was an order. And she definitely didn’t want _that_ , either.

“I wish… I wish there was a way to know if—wait. There _is_ a way. Maybe,” she stated hopefully as she ignored the temptation to get herself off again even though it ached something fierce inside of her. That could wait for the moment, though, since Nappa could take care of that in a few minutes if she was right.

Retrieving the Deep Aqua Mirror from her subspace, Ami licked her lips and swallowed hard in nervous anticipation as she looked at her own reflection, blushing hard at the sight of her dilated pupils and her messy hair. Damn it, she’d never been so worked up by a man before! Sure, she’d taken her share of lovers for her own physical satisfaction, but she’d never, ever wanted one of them with so much intensity that she wound up masturbating every night for a week while fantasizing about them! “You can show me the truth, yes?” She asked the mirror, waving her hand over the silvered glass. That was what it did, didn’t it? It showed the truth, no matter what it was, no matter what the wielder of the mirror asked it. It never showed someone what they wanted to see, only what was true. Even if the truth sucked.

 _Ask,_ it whispered in her mind.

Ami immediately opened her mouth to do so but shut it just as quickly. What if… what if he didn’t want her? What if her lust was one-sided? What’s more… what if it wasn’t _just_ lust? That was the first time she’d wondered such a thing, and before she could stop herself, she blurted out, “am I in love with Nappa?”

The dark queen could feel her heart hammering away in her chest as she waited three seconds, then five, then ten for an answer, and when none came to her she sighed and sagged in relief. “Thank the gods, I don’t think I actually wanted to know the answer to tha—“

“Gods damn it,” she sputtered. “Did you really have to wait so long to answer?”

_I had to search your heart._

Rolling her eyes, Ami nearly put the mirror away; part of her wanted to just forget the whole thing and the fact that it had told her she was in love with her general, but most of her was simply aching to know the truth. “Fine,” she whispered, “I… I’m in love with him. I can handle that. No big deal. He doesn’t even have to know. Mirror… tell me…”

She hesitated again, shivering at the fear that came with the idea that he might not love her. “Fuck it, _I’m tougher than this_! I’ve conquered the entire galaxy, I’ve slaughtered my enemies! I’ve even been wounded multiple times in battle and I’ve still fought on without fear! I refuse to be terrified of what Nappa might think of me!”

After taking several deep breaths, Ami stared down the mirror as if her harsh, unforgiving glare would actually sway its answer. “Tell me, Mirror…” Gods, couldn’t she at least sound tough when she asked? Why did she have to sound so breathless and terrified!? “…does Nappa feel the same for me that I feel for him?”

The answer came so quickly that Ami was stunned into silence, and she could only stare at the mirror, half-convinced that she’d imagined hearing its answer. “Did… did you just say…?” No way it had said that. There was no way it could be that easy. “I… you mean… Nappa loves me? He wants me like I want him?”

“Holy… oh holy shit.” Ami set the mirror down and glanced at the door, wondering if he was even awake at this hour. “Nappa loves me,” she whispered in awe.

As she continued to wonder if he was awake, Ami was also formulating a plan of action, the wheels in her head whirring and the gears ticking, and in less than a minute she had a solid strategy in mind to handle everything including her insatiable arousal. “I could be more subtle if I wasn’t so horny,” she grumbled, drumming her fingers thoughtfully on her bare upper thigh. “Now the only question is, do I go to him or call him to me? He loves me and he wants me… but there’s always a chance that I’ll make him uncomfortable if I approach this the wrong way… and gods know how socially retarded I can be when I’m nervous. Mirror?” Ami asked suddenly, scooping it up again. “Is Nappa awake?”

_Yes._

Her heart renewed its pounding at the knowledge that she was only minutes away from making him hers—if he’d been asleep she would have gotten herself off a few more times before just finally dozing off, but since he was awake, Ami would track him down immediately. She wasn’t the type to just sit around and not act whenever something was weighing on her mind, and this was no exception, even if she felt as nervous as a male virgin asking a date to prom. _“_ Where is Nappa now and what is he doing?”

_He is in the throne room and he is standing guard at the entrance. He is enjoying the peace and quiet and thinking about you._

Ami found herself licking her lips at the image in her head of how he looked in his armor—he always insisted on wearing that armor when he was on duty, he said that it was professional and that he wasn’t going to look like a slob, especially when he was always harping on the  younger guards for doing just that. Walking in during shift change to find a younger guard with scuffed, dirty armor or no armor at all was one of his pet peeves, and he’d beaten the shit out of more than one recruit for committing the same offense multiple times.

That did it—just thinking about him in that tight spandex brief and in that black armor red cape made her want to fan herself and find her communicator so she could beg him to come find her and fuck her. “Oh yeah, I’m doing this,” she rasped as she scrambled out of the bed and found a floor-length silk robe that covered as much as it revealed. It was risky but she decided to wear it… and to forgo any underwear as well, putting on only silk slippers and nothing else before regarding the mirror once more. “Is he alone? And if he is, for how long?”

_Yes. And I am not a psychic. He is alone now, but only until he is not alone._

“Oh, fine. I’ll take my chances on someone showing up before I do,” Ami huffed before stuffing the mirror back in her subspace and heading out the door of her chambers, moving quickly and trying her best not to think, positive she’d psych herself out if she thought about it too much.

Or even worse, she’d overthink it and fuck it all up. _Stick with the plan, just stick with the plan,_ she continued to chant as she walked through the torchlit hallways, keeping her pace quick and confident, a frown and a glare fixed on her face. No one in their right minds would even try to stop her if they saw the queen of the Negaverse making that face and hurrying; anyone that was that dumb would normally wind up as a mass of frozen chunks stuck to the wall.

She was concentrating so hard on not being bothered that a hand around her upper arm made her shriek in surprise, and her assailant wound up with frostbitten fingers for his trouble. Lucky for him, it wasn’t the first time that Ami had accidentally frozen his hand. “Damn, Blue! I only said your name five times, I thought you were just ignoring me!”

Here she was, stalking around the castle looking for him, and he’d found her. Oh wait, no. _She’d_ found _him_. She was in the throne room, just where the mirror had said he would be, and as luck would have it, no one else had happened to come along to speak with him and distract him before she had. They were all alone, and there was only one door leading out.

Fighting down a wry smile, Ami closed the only exit and pulled the bolt with a loud, satisfying snick. “I was looking for you, actually. Here, let me see your hand,” she added with a mortified blush. _Wow, what a great way to start out this kind of conversation! Just freeze his hand and injure him permanently! Sure, he’s_ really _going to want you after you’ve had to amputate three of his fingers!_ “I’m _so_ sorry,” she said quickly, unable to hide her embarrassment as she concentrated hard to use her sisters’ powers, combining Rei’s and Usagi’s to slowly warm his hand and heal it. “I was thinking when you grabbed me, and you know how I react sometimes when I’m startled.”

“Naw, Blue, you’re fine,” Nappa rumbled, smiling down at her reassuringly even though his hand was screaming in pain, unwilling to make a big deal out of it. It was an accident, after all, and he knew her well enough to know that she’d beat herself up for _days_ about hurting him if he revealed how painful it was. The sharpness of it was receding anyway; it took a good bit of power for her to use her sisters’ abilities, but she was getting more and more adept at it every day, and after a few minutes he was almost completely healed. A little numb in most of his hand, but he knew from experience that that would pass. “There. All better. Now, what were you thinking about? You needed me, Majesty?”

 _In more ways than one,_ she thought wryly, her cheeks hot as she double-checked the lock on the door and used her powers to shield it for good measure. “Nappa…”

“What?” He asked, his smile fading when she paused and he looked at the door in concern. Why would she lock him in? Sure, he could just blast his way through the wall, but a locked door was a subtle order for him not to leave and he knew it. Why would Ami lock him in? “Did I do something wrong, my queen?”

“Nonono, nothing like that!” Ami said quickly, nearly panicking at the worried, stricken look on his face. Dear gods, this wasn’t going the way she thought it would! Sure, Nappa wasn’t the sharpest tack in the drawer, but when she’d locked that door she’d assumed that he would know exactly what she was there for, especially since she was barely wearing anything at all—couldn’t he tell!? Hell, it was obvious that she wasn’t wearing a bra! But here he was, just looking down at her worriedly, clearly waiting for her to tell him what someone had done to piss her off.

Locking the door while wearing only a robe had been her plan—it was simple and simple was usually best—and it apparently wasn’t going to work in this particular case. Thank the gods that she’d come up with a Plan B while she’d been rambling through the hallways. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Nappa. It’s actually… well, it’s quite the opposite,” Ami murmured as she approached him, craning her neck to look him in the eye, not quite pressing against him. Not yet, anyway. “You see, Nappa… I’d like to reward you. You’ve been so loyal, so good to me, and you’ve never once asked for anything in exchange over all the years.”

Oblivious to her blush and to how close she was standing to him, Nappa could only shrug a little, his lips twitching up in a tiny smile as he inwardly sighed. Dear Dra, his queen was so thoughtful. That was why he loved her so much; she was always thinking about the good of her people, even when they labeled her as a traitor for killing her sisters and usurping their powers and thrones. And here she was, in the middle of the night, kept awake by the idea that he deserved a reward for his freely given service.

“Ami,” he said gently, “seeing you happy and alive is my reward. You should be in bed. It’s late. And aren’t you cold? Shit, woman, I know you control ice, but it’s balls cold in here and you’re barely wearing anything!” Not that he was complaining about the view—honestly, he could hardly tear his eyes away from the sight of her unbound curves sheathed only in silk—but she had to be freezing in that thin little robe! “Here,” he said quickly, unclasping his cape from around his shoulders with the intention of wrapping it around her… only to freeze in place when she suddenly pressed against him tightly.

“There, I’m not cold now,” Ami whispered, a mixture of bold and shy as she traced her fingertips over the scars on his bare arm and blushed hotly at the contact. “Look… Nappa, as I said, I’d really love to reward you.”

Nappa swallowed hard, his eyes wide as he looked down at her and silently willed his cock to remain flaccid. Surely she _couldn’t_ mean…? No, no of course not! He was just seeing what he wanted to see! “My—my queen? I… you… do you…”

Wishing that she could make her heart stop pounding so hard, Ami found herself trembling nervously. What if he turned her down? No, **_no_** , she couldn’t think like that; if she did, she would second guess herself and run away before she’d even made the offer. “Nappa… as your reward, you may do _anything_ you wish to me for the next two hours.”

“Does the timer start now or after I’m done fainting?” He blurted out, his eyes somehow even wider than before as he just ogled her without even blinking. Was she serious!? Or was this some kind of elaborate joke? It _had_ to be a joke, there was no way in the universe that his perfect, beautiful little Blue could possibly want _him_ , let alone give him permission to fuck her!

Ami was about to ask if he was serious about the fainting comment, but she needn’t have bothered; he’d gone so pale that she was positive that he’d meant it and quickly grasped his hand and tugged him towards the back of the room. “Come on, Nappa, let’s sit down,” she urged him, so worried about him tipping over that she was too wrapped up in her concern to feel embarrassed for the time being. She wanted him, yes, but it would be awfully hard to have him if he was lying unconscious on the throne room rug. “Sit,” she repeated gently, ushering him up the low dais, cupping his face in her hand once he’d followed orders and taken a seat in her tastefully jeweled throne. “There, that’s better. Just breathe. Do you want some water?”

His quick little nod worried her deeply, and Ami swiftly produced a cup and some water from her subspace and held it to his lips. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m _old_ , that’s what’s wrong!” He exclaimed with obvious pain in his eyes. “I’m old and ugly and **_bald_** and you… you’re _beautiful_ and _young_ and—I mean— _shit_ , Blue! You were _fifteen_ when I met you and I was eighty-two, and… and…”

His voice was getting thick with emotional agony, and Ami mentally floundered as she watched his eyes fill with tears and he quickly broke eye contact to look down into his water and then chug it. “Nappa…” Dear gods, no wonder he’d never said anything. “Nappa, I… do you… do you even want me?” She asked hesitantly, her hand rising to press over her own heart when she felt a pang of guilt for upsetting him as well as an ache of longing.

The mirror had said yes, but maybe it was wrong? Even if it wasn’t wrong, she had to ask. She had to give him this chance to say no, to lie and save face if that was what he wanted. Ami loved him and the last thing she wanted was to make him feel bad about himself just because she desired him. “Nappa, it’s alright if you don’t want me, you can tell me. I… I mean… I can think of a different reward, you know? I just… I only thought…”

The way her voice had dropped to the barest distraught whisper broke him, and Nappa trembled as he cupped her face in his hand and did the one thing he’d fiercely ached to do for years. He kissed her, a shuddering groan leaving him as he poured every ounce of longing he’d ever felt for her into that one action, his heart hammering away in his chest when she actually returned it. Never in a million years had he ever thought she’d kiss him back, and Nappa was on the brink of weeping at the sheer joy he felt as he drowned in her taste and scent and tried his very best not to break down crying.

Dear gods, if she was serious and she actually let him have her… _Please gods, please… if you can hear me Dra, if you really exist, please don’t let me fuck this up. I want to make her come so hard that it makes her crazy. I want her to leave this room so satisfied that she’ll actually come back for more. Gods help me, I want it to be so good for her that she falls in love with me. Help me make it good. Please, help me make it good,_ he begged in his prayer.

Little did he know, Ami was already in love with him, and as she returned the kiss with every fiber of her being and her hands cradled the back of his head to hold him to her, she moaned happily and stroked the back of his neck in encouragement, hoping desperately that he’d take her cues as permission to go further. 

 When he finally couldn’t kiss her any longer without dragging her into his lap, Nappa broke it off—much to her disappointment—panting quietly for air, his eyes glazed with a mixture of lust and love as he gazed at her with undiluted adoration. “To my undying shame, Ami… I’ve wanted you since the day I met you. I wanted to punch myself in the dick every time I found myself having fantasies about a fifteen year old girl, and until you were a little older, I worried every day that I was turning into some kind of pedophile. I thought something was wrong with me. Then… then I realized that it was just you, and _only_ you that I wanted,” he murmured with a note of his remembered relief in his voice.

“So yes,” he continued, “I want you. If I could possibly explain to you just _how much_ I want you, I honestly think it would terrify you. I’m old, like I said. Too old for a woman like you,” Nappa sighed. “I know you think of me as a father or something, it’s ok to say it.”

“Nappa, I would _never_ offer my body to a man that I thought of as a father figure,” Ami replied patiently, trying to keep the disdain out of her voice. Seriously, she knew he wasn’t that smart, but she also knew he couldn’t possibly be _that_ dumb! “And I prefer older men, you _know_ this! And what’s more, you’re _not_ ugly, _and_ I think the bald head is rather striking!”

Ok, now she was just trying to make him feel better and he knew it, but he was glad that she cared about him enough to even make such an attempt. He did know for sure that she liked older men, though—it had been a bone of contention for him over the last three decades of his service to her, watching her flirt and seduce others while he stood on the sidelines and grew sick with jealousy. Ami hadn’t taken a lover in over a year, though, now that he thought about it. Why was that? And why _him_? Why _now_? Was she only doing this because she was horny and he was the only man around that she actually trusted enough to fuck her? Or had she really planned this out and it was a reward, like she’d said?

Nappa was about to ask those questions, but he stopped himself from opening his mouth. _It doesn’t matter,_ he thought as he looped his tail around her waist and pulled her close so that she was standing between his legs and pressing lightly against him. _I’m not going to bother questioning it, I’m going to take these next two hours and enjoy them. I’m not going to just fuck her, either. I’m going to make love to her so thoroughly that I’ll satisfy every fantasy I’ve ever had about her, and I’m going to keep hoping that I can get her off hard enough and often enough that she’ll come back for more another night._

_And if she doesn’t, then I’ll remember tonight as the best goddamned night of my life._

“Nappa, are you ok?” Ami asked softly, her blue eyes shining with concern for him. He was trembling again and the dark queen was honestly worried that this might not have been such a good idea. She’d never seen him so emotional before, so _vulnerable_ , and she couldn’t help but be concerned that saying or doing the wrong thing might cause him to have some sort of breakdown. “Does your hand still hurt or something?” She asked hopefully even though she knew there was no way a little physical pain could put him in this kind of state.

“Heh… no,” Nappa managed with a tiny, forced smile. “Still kind of numb, but it’s fine, I think. I just…” How did he explain it? Fuck it, he knew he couldn’t. Not without sounding like a fool. “Blue?” he sighed, “I’ve just… I’ve never been this nervous in my life.”

Thank the gods, it was only nervousness. Nervousness was something she could fix, and Ami chuckled as she grasped the hand she’d nearly frozen solid. “Numb, huh? Can you feel this?” She asked as she traced the tip of her index finger over his palm, dragging it lazily over his lifeline.

“A little bit,” he replied as he dared to caress her hip with his free hand and savored her warmth seeping through his armor.

With a seductive smile, Ami made eye contact with him and held it as she kept ahold of his hand and guided it inside of her robe, her fingers molding his around a firm, small breast. “And now? Can you feel that, Nappa?” She asked breathlessly.

 _Dear sweet fucking gods I think I’m going to die of a heart attack before I even get her naked._ “Y—yeah,” he choked out, strangling on the word as he focused on the warm flesh filling his palm and he shakily dared to drag a thumb over the soft nipple, repeating the action when she gasped quietly in reaction and arched into his hand. “Two hours?” He asked once the little bud was a hard peak, drawing in the scent of her heavy arousal with every breath he took.

“Will that be enough to satisfy you?” Ami asked curiously.

                A lifetime would be the only thing that would truly satisfy him, but Nappa didn’t want to scare her off by declaring his undying love for her. “For tonight, yeah,” he allowed, coming as close as he was willing to confessing his real feelings. “I just hope it’s enough to satisfy _you_ ,” he added as he used his free hand to pull her in for another kiss, still palming her breast with the other, secretly wondering if he’d died and he just wasn’t aware of it yet.

                That would make a world of sense—that he was dead and he’d somehow weaseled his way into the warrior’s paradise, that Dra was rewarding him for sending so many to their bloody deaths, that he was being allowed to have the one thing he’d wanted more than anything else in life. Whether he was alive or dead, it didn’t make a difference, though; he had her, even if it was only for two hours, and the woman of his dreams was moaning softly into every kiss as she stroked her tongue over his and occasionally sucked on his bottom lip, her hands working the clasps of his armor open and tossing his cloak to the floor.

                Before his armor could follow the heavy cloak, Nappa let loose a loud groan as he felt her fingers close around his throbbing arousal, her skin warming him through the fabric of his spandex and his hips jerking in reaction when she gently squeezed the head and explored him curiously. “A—Ami… baby,” he breathed between kisses, “g—gonna… come…”

                He wasn’t lying or exaggerating. Ami could feel how fast he’d quickened in her hand, his shaft stiffening almost as soon as she’d touched him. Good gods… and she hadn’t even touched his bare skin yet! That was fast! “Nappa… how long will it take you to get hard again?” Ami asked gently, hoping she didn’t sound judgmental or condemning. He’d said it himself, after all—he was old despite looking only forty and being from a long-lived race—old by human standards, anyway—and older men couldn’t get it up again quite as quickly as younger men. At least in her experience, anyway. Oh well, if they had a problem in that area, maybe he wouldn’t be averse to using his mouth on her. The gods only knew how many times Ami had imagined what that mustache would feel like against her folds and inner thighs as he traced her clit with his tongue.

                “Maybe two... three minutes,” he panted into her throat, his hand bunched in her hair to hold her still as he nipped and sucked at the sweet, creamy skin.

                “T—two—holy shit,” Ami stammered as his teeth discovered a patch of flesh near her collarbone that made her toes curl and her core throb in desperation.  “Are you sure that’s all?”

                “I’m Saiyan, I haven’t gotten laid in a long time, and I’ve fantasized every day for thirty years about fucking you, Ami. If I even get soft after coming I’ll be surprised,” he replied anxiously, the hand on her breast trembling as he slipped it out of her robe and pulled at the silk tie holding it shut. As he revealed that she was nude beneath the robe, a whimper left Nappa as he drank in the sight of her completely bared to him. And gods help him… wet for him as well, the proof of her desire glistening on the insides of her thighs. “Anything?” He whispered as he looked up at her in the dim lighting, his hand trembling as he dared to touch the dark, perfect goddess of his dreams, dragging his fingertips downwards from the base of her throat, letting them fall away just as he brushed the neatly trimmed blue hair that looked black in the twilight of the throne room.

                “Anything, Nappa,” Ami breathed, smiling shyly at the pure worship in his eyes. Gods, no man had ever looked at her with such pure devotion and lust, and her heart ached when she realized that she’d been blind to it for so long. “Anything you want. I’m all yours, love.”

Something in his eyes shifted at those words, but for the life of her, Ami couldn’t pinpoint what this new emotion was, even when he licked his lips and raked his gaze over her once more, his eyes lingering on every inch of her before he returned to her face. “Remember those words, Ami,” he rumbled darkly as he pulled her closer, emitting a low, possessive growl, bending his face to her navel to dip his tongue inside of it before dragging his mouth over her heated skin and up towards her breasts. The perfect breast he’d been cupping was where his kisses finally paused, and Nappa panted for air as he wrapped his lips around the hard nipple and sucked, clutching her to him tightly, his beast coming out of him, trying its best to take over.

Damn it, she’d said _anything_ , but not yet. He needed to get his Saiyan instincts under control. Full moon or not, if he lost his control and didn’t follow through with the plan he was forming as he licked and kissed and sucked at her breast, he’d would never bed her again. Probably because she’d killed him for hurting or scaring her.  Or for pissing her off. Oh yes, that was definitely a major risk in the plan that he and his beast were concocting.


	2. Chapter 2

                “Oh… oh yes,” Ami whispered as she cradled his head to her and leaned into the hot, wet sensation of being suckled, his mustache feeling every bit as wonderful as she thought it would as it scraped and tickled her sensitive skin and his tongue firmly lapped at her nipple between sucks. “That feels so good… yes, Nappa,” she sighed when he switched to its twin and his rusty, disused purr came to life at the sound of her approval.

                He only stopped when she stroked him once more, breaking away to regard her seriously when she then began to tug at his spandex, lifting his hips to help her draw the article of clothing down even as he wrapped his hand around her wrist to keep her from continuing to touch him. “No, wait… I… I’ll only wind up making a mess on you, Ami.”

                She couldn’t help but grin as she leaned in and kissed him briefly. “Well then, I’ll have to make sure to swallow it all, won’t I?”

                Was she really going to—!? Well, apparently she _was_ , since she was slipping down onto her knees as she smiled up at him, and when she looked down at what he had to offer, her eyes widened in surprise before she looked back up at him. “Blue… you don’t have to do this,” Nappa offered. “Come up here. You said anything I want, and right now I want you to sit in my lap.”

                Affecting her very best innocent, wide-eyed gaze, Ami looked up at him through her lashes and licked her lips. “But Nappa… don’t you want to come in my mouth?” She asked softly, inwardly chuckling when he emitted something that sounded like a strangled whimper. “Let me suck your cock,” she added as she bent her head and kissed the tip of it, making it jump against her lips, blushing at how wanton her own voice sounded. “You’re so tense, Nappa. Let me help you relax. I want to make you come,” she finished in a soft, husky, seductive whisper. “Won’t you let me?”

                “Y—Ye—Yes my queen,” he stuttered, watching her helplessly as she kissed him again and he felt his cock stiffen to the point that it hurt, throbbing with the promise of imminent orgasm, morphing his voice into a high-pitched whine he hadn’t heard since his voice had changed. “Dear sweet gods… A—Ami… _Ami_ … I’m… I’m gonna…”

                His dark queen could barely wrap her small mouth around his impressive girth, and she only just managed to do it in time, sucking at him as gently as he had her breasts, his essence too much for her to swallow all of it as he groaned loudly and rocked his hips instinctively throughout his climax. Ami had hoped that she wouldn’t make too much of a mess, but when he finally sagged in the throne and struggled to breathe, she found her chin covered in his fluids and dripping onto the dais. “I guess you were right about the mess,” she giggled as she slipped her robe off and used the expensive silk to clean her face. It was already stained from her own arousal, anyway; it wasn’t exactly easy to keep the clinging silk clean when her thighs were soaked in desire and she wasn’t wearing any panties. “Can’t say I didn’t make the best effort possible to keep it from happening, though. Nappa…?” She asked when he only gazed down at her with hazy, lust-glazed eyes, his purr rolling throughout the room. “You ok? Don’t tell me I like… broke you or something.”

                “No,” he purred, “I’m only thinking about everything I’m going to do to you.” Gods, if she _only knew_ , and the fact that he’d just come had only sealed her fate. Nappa wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box but he _was_ a renowned tactician… and that overwhelming climax had just cleared the fog of lust from his brain. Had cleared it and made it easier to think.

Easier to plan.

And he and his beast were coming up with one hell of an effective plan.

“Mmm… not quite as much time as I’d like, though,” he admitted, his eyes slipping shut for a moment when she began to clean his still-hard erection with her soft, warm tongue, “but still enough to make you pass out from the pleasure. It’s the only advantage to being old, you know… experience and all that.”

                “I’d love a demonstration if you’re feeling up to it, old man,” Ami teased, brimming with anticipation, praying to every love and lust god or goddess she could think of that he would finally fill the aching, maddening void between her legs.

                She wasn’t going to get what she wanted, though. Not quite yet, anyway. But soon. He could smell the arousal rolling off of her in seductive waves, drawing him in, tempting him to take all of her… and if she hadn’t sucked him dry only moments ago, Nappa would have crumbled in the face of her intense need for him.

But she had, so he wouldn’t, and his eyes glittered with dark pleasure as he began to follow through with his and his beast’s plan.

He only grinned before grabbing her by the hips and quickly reversing their positions, plopping her down in her throne and looping her legs over his shoulders. “As you wish, my queen,” he chuckled as he lowered his mouth to her inner thighs and began to lap at the glistening proof of her arousal. “Gods… you’re so fucking _wet_ for me, baby,” he sighed happily when she moaned softly and clutched at the back of his head. “Tastes so fuckin’ good…”

                “Please, Nappa,” Ami panted, whimpering as he kissed her mound and continued to lick in a quest to taste more of her arousal, “please don’t tease me.”

                “ _Anything_ ,” he emphasized, briefly grinning up at her before giving her inner folds one long, torturous swipe of his tongue. “Didn’t mention any conditions, baby.”

                “I… I… I’ll give you another hour,” she offered breathlessly. He’d said he wanted more time, hadn’t he? Surely that would be enough, wouldn’t it? _Please be enough_ , she whined to herself, _I need him so badly right **now**!_ _Gods, is love always this intense!?_ “P—please, just—“

                “You’ll share my bed,” Nappa counter-offered, cutting her off with a stern look that was a complicated maelstrom of emotion. “I’ll let you come… and then we’ll go to my chambers.”

                “Yes,” Ami agreed without hesitation, mentally swatting away a memory that tried to come to the surface when he gave her another languorous stroke of his tongue. Whatever it was, it probably wasn’t important, even though she’d felt like it was something that she’d do well to remember, something that had to do with his room and his bed.

Whatever, that insignificant thought didn’t matter, not when he was tickling her clit with that glorious mustache and it was every bit as wonderful as she’d ever imagined. Besides, she really liked the idea of coupling in someone’s bed besides her own. It even made her feel a little adventurous, this break from the norm. Never mind that her body and heart were already singing at the feeling of the man she loved taking her with his mouth, his lips and tongue slow and lazy as he clearly utilized every little trick he knew and drew on all of his skill and experience just as she’d hoped he would.

Moving to his room was such a small request that Ami decided to give him the extra hour anyway; after all, she’d told him _anything_ , and she certainly hadn’t expected anything to include his mouth between her legs. Hoped, but hadn’t expected. In fact, she’d fully expected to be fucked against the wall by now, but Nappa was still between her thighs, pleasing her and dragging a whimper from her as he finally began to suckle her clit as ardently as he had her breasts, only to stop just as she tightened around the wide, calloused finger pushing inside of her.

Oh yes, he could definitely have his extra hour _and_ she’d happily share his bed, and to top it all, she would finally satisfy her curiosity of what it would be like to actually sleep with someone. No man had ever stayed over in her bed, and she’d certainly never gone to another’s room for sex, so this would be completely new territory for her. “You can have the extra hour,” she panted once she’d found her voice other than to use it to whimper and moan his name. “And… and I’ll stay the night—or day—with you, too.” Was it night? Was it day? Damn it, she couldn’t even remember! She could only think of the pulsing need she felt and how desperate she was for him to just _not stop_. “Just _please_ —“

                She was cut short again when he instantly complied and his mouth invaded her folds, his lips pursing around her clit and sucking at her firmly, her moan harmonizing with his satisfied growl as she clutched at him with her hands and thighs and bucked into the building pressure in her core. “N—Nappa! Yes! Yes! Oh gods, _yes_!”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

                Her cries were music to his ears, and Nappa’s eyes rolled back as if he was the one coming harder than he ever had in his life and not her, his cock swelling at the thought of feeling how tight she was with something other than his finger. “Fuck yeah,” he groaned once he finally released her dripping sex, their eyes meeting for a long moment as they both huffed for air and Ami twitched and trembled, slumping back naked upon her throne, and to Nappa’s eyes she was the very picture of some carnal goddess of lust, ready to be taken and satisfied, a goddess that would grant him all of his fantasies if he pleased her.

                A goddess that would grant him _all_ of her, who would soon be his in _every_ way, he reminded himself as he slid his massive hands from her knees to the tops of her thighs and squeezed and caressed as he bent his head to lick and suck up all of his hard work, shivering with delight when she sagged in surrender and purred his name.

                “My room,” he finally rasped as he nuzzled her trimmed mound and kissed it, a soft growl of anticipation leaving him as he kissed his way back up to her mouth slowly, his lips and tongue fierce and demanding when they finally claimed hers, another low, primal sound escaping him when she moaned and clung to him for more.

                “Nappa,” she sighed between those ravenous, eager kisses, “want you… need you… please…”

                “My room,” he repeated sternly. It wasn’t up for debate, that was made clear by the dark, possessive look in his eyes. “Anything, right?”

                “Anything,” she sighed as he maintained eye contact while he pulled his spandex on, smiling up at him softly and blushing when he lifted her into his arms and covered her in his cloak. Gods, she felt so warm, both inside and out, so willing to comply with anything he wanted and so eager to make him happy.

                So this was what love felt like when it was given freely and returned in earnest. She liked it. She liked it a lot, and Ami didn’t even notice if anyone saw them when he used his ki to cancel out her barrier on the door and he carried her down the corridors that led to his apartment of rooms—she was too busy gazing up at him with naked love in her eyes to notice anything else but him.

                “Anything?”

                That softly spoken word, filled with so much hope and promise and emotion, broke Ami from her thoughts and she realized that he’d stopped moving. They were outside his door and his tail was wound around the knob, but he wasn’t opening it to carry her inside and finally do whatever he wanted to her—no, he was staring down at her seriously, running his fingers through her hair, his expression full of so much undiluted love that it made Ami’s heart pound. “ _Anything_ ,” she breathed, surprised by how even her voice sounded as it left her; the rest of her was shaking with need and she wished that he’d just open the door and throw her down and take her! “Please, Nappa… please. Anything, I mean it. Just… just _please_ ,” she begged as she leaned up and kissed him. “I need to feel you inside of me.”

                That trembling, desperate whisper decided him, and Nappa hoped like hell that she remembered her words in a few minutes, when her multiple promises of _anything_ were going to come crashing down around her in an onslaught of Saiyan mating customs.

                His strongest ki shield was over the door once he’d quickly locked and bolted it behind them, and as he mentally readied himself to finally claim the woman of his dreams, Nappa didn’t notice the way she was quietly assessing his room, her eyes focused on a line of pictures on his nightstand.

                All but two of them were of her—one was his prince, she was sure of it, and the other his comrade, Raditz, both of them housed in old, battered frames—but most of the piece of furniture was occupied by snapshots of her over the years, some of them with Nappa in the picture, some not.

                She’d never been inside of his room before—hell, she’d never even seen the inside of it from the doorway—so she couldn’t help but note that the only decorations inside of it were made up of that small shrine to the only people he’d ever cared about. And there was that trivial little memory at the back of her mind again, too, buzzing around and annoying her, but just as Ami thought to pay it the slightest bit of attention, Nappa was laying her upon his bed and uncovering her, his hands immediately smoothing over her soft skin as he gazed down at her worshipfully.

                “Anything,” he choked out as his hands began to shake just as hers had only a minute ago. “Anything.”

                “Yes,” Ami gasped as he removed his spandex and pressed against her, her legs instantly winding around his waist, her thighs parting for him in the sweetest offering yet. “Anything, Nappa. Everything. Anything you want.”

                She lost the ability to breathe when he gripped a curvy hip with one hand and pressed forward, stretching her wide, her drenched core drawing him in even though his girth was almost too much for her to accept. “Yes,” he breathed, his eyes slipping shut as he covered her in a cage of muscle and battle-scarred flesh, burying his face in the crook of her neck. “A—anything…” Nappa surged forward at that, claiming her swiftly, no longer able to hold back once he’d worked a couple inches inside of her.

                “ _Mine_.”

                The shift in his voice from nervously shaky to a dominant growl of triumph brought back that whisper of memory, but Ami was too far gone to pay it any mind, her nails digging into his shoulders and a soft cry of pleasure leaving her with every slow, deep thrust he was giving her, the way he was filling her up driving any and all thought from her head except for him and how good and perfect and _right_ he felt. “N—Nappa—gods, yes—Nappa, _please_!”

                “Please _what_?” He growled heatedly as his face slipped from her neck to her shoulder and he drug his teeth over it, single-mindedly focusing on the creamy swell as he plunged in and out of her tight, hot sheath.

                “More! Please, Nappa! More… harder! Please make me come!” Ami wailed in desperation, clinging to him even as she sagged in submission the moment he gave her exactly what she’d asked for, his hips rolling against hers as roughly as his teeth were clamping down around her shoulder as he snarled possessively and his purr took on a savage note.

                “Tell me you’re mine,” he suddenly ordered, dialing back his thrusts just enough to leave her wanting more.

                “Wha…? Nappa, why are you… please… please just—“ Damn it, she needed him _now_ , couldn’t he see it!? Couldn’t he feel what he was doing to her!?

 “ _Tell me_ ,” he commanded. “Tell me you’re _mine_ , Ami.”

A sharp nip to her shoulder and a deep thrust jerked her out of her confusion enough to comply, and Ami whimpered as she turned her head to capture his lips forcefully, both of them moaning loudly as their tongues warred for dominance and Nappa’s battled hers into submission, panting heavily when she surrendered and he felt her lips gentle against his. “Tell me, Ami,” he whispered, his voice taking on a hushed tenderness that made her heart ache. “Tell me you’re mine. Mine and _only_ mine. Tell me… tell me you love me.”

“Oh…” So that was what had him so riled. “Oh, Nappa… I do,” Ami sighed happily even as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She hadn’t planned on saying it, not yet, not until she’d gotten accustomed to feeling this new, exciting, beautiful emotion, but that tenderness in his voice did her in. “I love you,” she breathed, hoping he understood just how sincere the words were. “I’m yours. All yours.”

Ami wasn’t sure later on what she’d expected in that moment—maybe a whispered confession that he felt the same, maybe a long, passionate kiss that would tell her he loved her if he couldn’t say it aloud—but it certainly wasn’t the searing pleasure tearing through her as a result of his teeth sinking deeply into her shoulder just as he moved harder and clutched her tightly to him.

Later on, she would call herself a fool for not seeing the bright, flashing neon signs he’d thrown up along the way since the moment she’d said ‘anything,’ and she’d roll her eyes at her own idiocy for ignoring that whisper—that warning bell—that had been going off in the back of her head.

Oh yes, she’d remember everything he’d ever told her about Saiyan customs over the years and recall the reason she’d never been inside of his bedroom, and she’d also remember him telling her years and years ago that the reason he didn’t take a lover was because he was too old to fuck without running a high risk of mating anyone he took to bed.

Later on she’d remember all of that, but right then, in the moment that Nappa bit her, she could only cry out loudly in ecstasy and dig bloody furrows into his back with her meticulously painted nails, her sheath milking him for every drop as he panted and growled around her mark, trying his best not to hurt her as he fought the urge to drive home as hard as possible throughout his own earth-shaking climax.

“Mine. All mine.” It came out as a sob, and when Ami looked up at him through hazy eyes, she found tears in his, her mind reeling as she felt emotions that weren’t her own creeping into her thoughts. Guilt. Need. Hope. And love. So much love that it seemed like it would consume her if she studied it for too long, and Ami could only gaze up into his tear-filled black orbs as she tried to grasp just _how much_ he loved her and comprehend how he could have possibly kept it a secret from her for so long.

The temptation to be angry with him was there, too, of course, but Ami could only focus on the sweet satisfaction coursing through her even as he hardened inside of her once more and finally broke eye contact to purr sweetly and pepper her neck and shoulder with kisses as his happy tears dripped onto her sex-warmed skin. “You could have told me, Nappa,” she finally whispered. “All these years… and you never said a word. You never even hinted.”

“Wait…” His gentle kisses paused, and Ami couldn’t help but mourn the loss of them as he looked at her again and leaned into the fingers that were instinctively brushing away his tears. “You… you didn’t know?” A slight shake of her head floored him, and Nappa just stared at her in amazement and shock for a full minute before swallowing hard. “And you call _me_ thick. You said _anything_. On a full fucking moon, no less… and you didn’t even have a clue what you were offering? To _me_?”

“I only found out tonight, and… and…” Her cheeks couldn’t have possibly gotten any redder as everything she should have remembered hit her like a sack of bricks.

Now it was later, and she was recalling everything he’d ever told her about Saiyans, everything he’d ever mentioned about mating customs, and she was mostly definitely calling herself a thrice-damned fool for not listening to her inner warning bells as Nappa rested against her and his eyes slipped shut, bracing himself for the shitstorm that was surely about to come.  

“Oh gods, the people… they’re going to… oh gods… oh no,” Ami whimpered as tears filled her eyes.

Ok… apparently the shitstorm he’d expected would come later? Why wasn’t she screaming at him to get off of her and demanding answers about how to get rid of the mark? Instead she was trembling against him and doing quite the opposite, clinging to him tightly and burying her face in his chest. “Ami, what’s wrong?”

“Nappa, I’m the _queen_ ,” she sobbed, “I… I just can’t take a king… I… I… not even for love…”

Yeah, after all of the possible marriages she’d declined over the years, her people and her few allies weren’t going to be happy about this. He should have thought about that and his beast should have as well, but what was done was done and Nappa wasn’t going to dwell on the could’ve-beens instead of a solution.

Thankfully, the solution was simple and easy.

“I don’t give a fuck about being king, Ami,” Nappa rumbled as the tip of his tail wiped at her tears and he drew back just enough to look into her watery blues. “I don’t want a throne or a stupid crown. I just want you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted and I’m beyond content with that. Keep your kingdom and I’ll just keep doing the same thing I do every day—watching your back and making sure you’re happy. Nothing changes unless you want it to.”

She wanted nothing more than to just give in to his soft, reassuring voice, but no matter what the people of the system thought of her, Ami had always put their well-being before her own whenever possible. “I… I need time to think, Nappa,” she whispered shakily. “I… I should speak with my advisors. Or at least one of them. I… I need a third-party opinion and… and…”

A tender kiss silenced her, and Ami sobbed quietly as she surrendered to the comfort he offered, returning his kiss as his rough hands and the sound of his purr soothed her ragged nerves. “Baby, it’s two in the morning. Let your advisors sleep; you’ll only annoy them by waking them, and when they find out why and see you close to panicking, it’ll only make you look weak.”

He was one hundred percent right and she knew it, and Ami released a shuddering breath as she nodded and relaxed against him. Hell, she could wait a few _days_ to say anything to them, maybe even a few weeks. They didn’t have to know about the half-bond, at least not right away. She could take her time to anticipate of all of their arguments against having Nappa for her consort and develop her counterarguments before her advisors even thought of the arguments themselves. “This is one of the many reasons I love you,” she finally chuckled. “You said it yourself years ago—smartest woman on the planet is shit for common sense… and that’s why the gods gave me you.”

“Heh, yup. I believe _you_ said, ‘you can’t conjugate a verb to save your life, but you can keep me from putting a fork in the microwave,’” Nappa snickered, his heart warming and relief washing through him as he felt a wave of happiness rolling through him that wasn’t his own.

He was feeling her emotions for the first time through the bond, and while he hadn’t known what to expect before that moment, it was just as perfect and glorious and wonderful as he’d expected it to be. “I’m so indescribably happy that you haven’t ripped my balls off for this,” he murmured, grinning into her hair.

“To be fair, I should have seen it coming the moment you said you wanted to go to your room,” Ami allowed, trying her best to sound annoyed and failing miserably. It was too hard to sound annoyed when she’d just been satisfied better than she had in years, too hard to be annoyed _with_ him when she could feel his love for her pouring unchecked through the new half-bond. And besides, she was the queen of the Dark Kingdom. She hadn’t exactly taken her throne by the most straight-forward and moral means available—oh no, there’d been quite a bit of backstabbing and secret plotting involved in her coup—so she could hardly fault Nappa for taking what _he_ wanted by the same means… even if what he’d taken was her.

“I’m going to make the best of it,” she decided. “I’m going to do what you said… wait. And then I’ll speak with my advisors, although I’ll admit that I think I’m just going to _tell_ them what I’m going to do, say screw their advice, and if they have a problem with it, then I’ll be more than happy to see them leave. In the meantime?” she added softly, giving him a subtle rocking of her hips.

Still hard, Nappa didn’t have to ask what she meant and gave her a slow, lingering kiss, his purr echoing throughout the room when she returned it and moaned into his mouth. “If this is all you want in the meantime,” he finally breathed, “then maybe we can delay that meeting with your advisors by a couple of months…?”

Ami couldn’t help but grin at that giggle at the first word that popped into her mind. “Well… when you put it that way, Nappa… _anything_.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, how I LOVE writing these two as evil. Gives them so much more depth when neither of them are morally sound at ALL. I think that's why I love my version of Nappa in A Good Man so much. 
> 
> So, hope you enjoyed it, and I like literally have DOZENS of things like this in my folder. I'll get around to posting them!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo much unadulterated smut in the next chapter. Soooo much. Leave me a comment if you enjoyed it, yall know how much they motivate me!


End file.
